cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Bolaemia Bureaucracy
The Bolaemia Bureaucracy (Ön Dzynpzöited, Bolaemia, or just the Bureaucracy) is an interstellar confederation founded by the Dzäwenid species and joined by the Czypnid, and Gzydeotmid. The Bureaucracy expanded from the planet Dzäwezd, absorbing neighboring species into its fold. It maintains a strong independent streak from the galaxy at large, preferring isolation from galactic affairs outside of trading. The Bolaemia Bureaucracy is the fourth largest nation in the galaxy. Etymology Ön Dzynpzöited, literally translated means "The Rule of Desks". The extent of the Bureaucracy is refered to as Dzynpzöitem in national documents. The term developed as a form of neutral government that came about as warfare gradually gave way to increasingly complicated clan treaties that were often understood and interpreted at desks rather than in the field. Believed to have originally a derisive nickname, it was adopted by the fledgling government as it began to centralize. History The home planet of the Bureaucracy is a planet of shifting polar caps and heat. As the winter recedes, the tundra recedes with it, and a great deal may be done during these periods. Nation-states never developed as such, but rather strong clan ties became the norm. As when summer came the relatively inhospitable north became rich with opportunity and allowed them to hunt food stores for the winter. Resources being scarce in all but a handful of fortunate regions, some of the clans developed a system of communal support and highly efficient farming, supplemented by the bountiful hunting of the summer. This style of living led to military prowess and surplus which eventually allowed them to dominate and tax the fertile regions. This created an alliance between nomadic clans and settled people, regulated by complicated treaties and agreements. The settled people would develop technology and keep the rich farm lands, while the nomads would serve the role of a military and a trading caravan. Soon, this expanded as the inhospitable north became something which could be exploited; rich minerals, metals and fuel came to be exploited and developed by the settled people who gradually came to better endure the hardships of the jungle during the hot seasons. Complicated alliances continued to play out in warfare, eventually engulfing the planet on four separate occaisions. However, eventually as technology expanded and their culture shifted, the web of treaties and trade made it so that warfare was too disruptive and the clans were specialized to the point where they were relatively self-sufficent and no longer in need of combat to survive. By this point, interplanetary colonization was already underway. FTL came shortly after as they grasped out beyond their humble star. There, they met the Czypnid who had not yet developed FTL though had made some strides in their own system. In short order mutual distrust at first encounter grew into combat. After a brief war, the Czypnid's fragile alliance sundered and their major factions surrended gradually to discuss terms of integration. The Bureaucracy both lacked the historical basis of an empire beyond tribunaries and were far from exacting total defeat from the Czypnid. They opted for a gentle course towards assimilation. The Czypnid were not as politically united as the Bureaucracy but rather led by merchant cities and individual corporations, which were reconceptualized as clans, not unlike those of the Bureaucracy. Some quirks remained politically and serious attempts at cultural integration were rare and often ignored by all but a handful of idealists. The one major exception is that their de facto official language however made many inroads and the Czypnid official dialect is largely adapted from the Bolaemian language, though with many loans from various native Czypnid languages, a loss of some gramatical features and particular archicisms which Bolaemians have abandoned. Government The Bureaucracy is a culturally and socially laissezfaire confederation with a strong inclination towards Socialism; There are some groups within that use make-due currencies for small trades and working with outsiders but none are endorsed by the government. Under the Bureaucracy there are states and clans as well as regions in a sort of three branch system of government; states and clans receive representation proportional to each other while regions are determined by pure number. Further, clans are familial-cultural-economic units which may be scattered and divided over planets while regions are solely geo-political constructs. Thus taxes and work tend to be done within clans, with resources and even people relocating to where ever in the nation they are needed. Below this larger level, the multicultural nature of the Bureaucracy shows. The individual clans and states may appoint their own leaders to the Bureaucracy, by whatever means they prefer. Radically different political system for doing so have arisen amongst different cultures. Even amongst the Dzäwenid there is many differences; large cities are divided into smaller autonomous communities, while some groups retain the traveller life style both on Dzäwezm and offworld. The youths amongst the Gzydeotmid are eager to mirror this model, while the Czypnid hold stead fast to their unique perspective. Settlers tend to be isolationist, keeping an eye out for their own and dedicated to autonomous functionality. While they would suffer to a degree without the trade of travellers, most have dedicated themselves to self-sufficency. This is especially true in off-world and out of system colonies, while the standards for such are weaker amongst the much more sprawling clans of the homeworld. Within these, rulers are typically appointed on the basis of recognition within the education system; youths who show particular promise are promoted to serve as Cöizpäd; The local militia and police force which recieves obligatory standardized training. Those who show promise amongst the Cöizpäid are appointed successors by the local clan rulers. Within these localized clans, due to the mating habits and cultural tradition, youths are raised collectively and treat eachother as a collective family and all of their elders as though they were parents. A similar practice is kept amongst travellers and an ethic of self-sufficency is similarly maintained but they equally rely on sustainance that is difficult to hunt for off-world and even on world would lead to some difficulties. Many live semi-settled lives; mining and working half the year in relatively inhospitable environments before retreating to small communities near the permenant settlers and living off of trade. Most leave volunteers to keep their homes and serve as a guard against mischieveous and even malicious intruders who may come in. These groups often recieve training on a larger scale as well and are refered to as Cüzytsegir and function as specialized Auxiliaries and Rangers to the primary Cöizpäd wing of the military. The Travelling Clans similarly look towards the most able but traditionally have integrated a more democratic model of selecting leaders out of a chosen set of qualified leaders. The Czypnid are more purely democratic, though wealth and ability can be determining factors. Divided into Clans that work rather corporations in some fashions, their actual structure may vary widely. Some may operate in a traditional corporate fashion, with a small board of executives who were promoted up, others may operate on priniciples closer to anarcho-syndicalism, dedicated to even distribution of property and equal control. Those closest to the Dzäwenid retain the strict meritocratic structure of corporations while distributing property equally amongst clan members. Most Czypnid who join are refered to as Cüzytsegir Chypne while in service or operating on convoys. Only those serving specifically as home guard are refered to as Cöizpäid Chypne. Annexation was ironically a time of great division for the Gzydeötmid clans even as they were officially formed. On world clans attempting to adjust to the changes, ressemble the Dzäwenid in many important respects from the beginning and are slowly coming to adopt more as they readjust themselves. Those who left to seek opportunity and integrate themselves into the Bureaucracy have ironically ended up further from the Settled Dzäwenid, adopting a system closer to Travellers. The Gzydeotmids operate similarly to the Dzäwenid, though their arms are regulated even on a national level. Small forces of Cöizpäid Ghydeötme are encouraged for local regulation and are armed and employed well in the centalized military. Meanwhile, travelling Gzydeotmid are only armed and trained if they are joining the Cüzytsegir Ghydeötme. Some human refugees and immigrants have been granted territory and allowed to operate with similar freedom to the Czypnid within their borders. They are refered to as Termid of Terra. Granted freedom to develop in areas deemed most suited for Terran adaptation, face similar regulation as the Gzydeotmid. Similar regulations have been set in place for the handful of Jiptohr settlers who have been granted a handful of comets. Unlike the human settlers, they are not large enough to have a military presence. Finally, smaller communities of members of the Triple Alliance have been granted asteroids and even a moon in one case. The Bureaucracy is very hesistant to accept anyone claiming to be a refugee of claiming a criminal record from the Triple Alliance in order to avoid any misgivings or incidents. However some who prefer the autonomy or ideology of the bureaucracy or have some business investment may move over. The Bureaucracy practices relatively open boarders here though, outside of the Czypnid, travellers are rare. From these varied clans and states (a term used for larger communities to which have been integrated to the point term "Clan" could no longer be applied), representatives are appointed to the Bureaucracy to vote on internal matters. Settled Clans on major worlds, dominate the Bureaucracy but their power is far from absolute, rather they are largely restrained to regulation of old treaties which may be hotly contested by the other groups. Foreign Relations Historically, Bolaemia was highly isolationist and distrusting of external powers. Through travel, trade, a steady economy and substantial propaganda for their ideological ends, the Bureaucracy managed to unite their world, reach into space and successfully assimilate the Czypnid. However, as their technology improved and they began to expand, they soon met opposition. This opposition would eventually solidify along their present borders. In particular, the Kaladian Empire made proved themselves a power not to be mettled with. The rise of Kaladia and their expansionist politics proved a serious threat to the Bureaucracy. After being forced to retreat from several of their "outer colonies", The Bureaucracy moved toward tenative alliances and diplomatic measures with other neighbours. In particular strong bonds were formed with the Triple Alliance and Jiptohr Empire. From the other side of the Known Galaxy, negotiations with the Verandi Empire began. Technological advances, such as the solar power providing Starduster were sought to bring the Bureaucracy up to speed with the rest of the galaxy, though military plans fell through over disagreements concerning the role of Verandi warships in Bolaemia. The Bureaucracy felt these would be seen as an aggresive movement on their part and had no desire to deliberatly antagonize Kaladia, nor be viewed as Verandi's junior partner. However, the assimilation of the Gzydeötmid resulted in alienation of the Triple Alliance from the Bureaucracy as they rejected the heavy handed assimilation of the Gzydeötmid. Where originally, the Bureaucracy took on the role of the "Big Brother" and made some moves towards peaceful assimilation, this move set the two nations back. While they remain on friendly terms, there is an unspoken tension which has resulted from it. The fall of the Kaladian Empire then made the two less inclined to cooperate militarily. The Bureaucracy helped support some factions of the revolution, which they deemed "ideologically similar" and supports their election within the Republic. They also harboured some Revolutionary exiles, once more those who they supported or believed had strategic value. Some of these exiles have opted to remain within the Bureaucracy. With the Republic proper, the Bureaucracy still hopes to reclaim some of their lost systems and believes the resulting Republic, while an improvement politically, has not advanced toward their ideals. This results in an awkward relationship wherein the Bureaucracy is distrustful of the new Republic and hopes to make their gains. Some comment that the time to strike may well be when the Republic is still finding its legs. The Jiptohr Empire and the Triple Alliance alike have drifted further as a result. The Jiptohr in particular are looking for new areas to expand and the Bureaucracy are wary of assault. The Bureaucracy became a member of the Galactic Nations in 3555. Economy The primary source of most of the Bureaucracy's power is solar for smaller scale needs. For interstellar travel and on some more remote asteroids, nuclear power had been adopted. Various other sources including hydroelectic and wind have also been adapted to various ends and as emergency suppliments to solar. The Bureaucracy has adopted a long time politic of government stewardship of information. There is no legal function of copyright; though the original creator has some right to recognition and compensation on behalf of the clan, once his acknowledgement is achieved, information is considered free within the Bureaucracy. This has flattened the market for information and patents preventing a great deal of profit through sale of anything save raw material and physical product. However, this has not slowed innovation as invention and advancement is see as a communal activity. Trade is a central part of the lives of the Traveller Dzäwenid and Czypnid lives however. Particular Czypnid clans are authorized to deal in semi-declassified secrets on a large scale or to offer access to declassified information to non-citizens in exchange for particular technologies, but otherwise the majority of wealth comes from raw material and objects themselves. Dzäwenid have built a reputation for often bulky but highly reliable and long lasting machinery which the Czypnid readily exploit abroad. The Czypnid similarly have a reputation for avant-guarde, modernist and impressionist art which spills over to furniture and other artisan goods which have achieved some audience outside of the Bureaucracy. Military The Bureaucracy's military is divided into several parts however the prinicipal ones are as follows; Cöizpäid: These are the main arm of the Bureaucracy's standing military. Their name translates roughly as "The Keepers". The quality of these troops vary from a rough homeguard established for asteroid colonies to the highly elite and well trained troops of the Dzäwenid Settled clans, many of whom spend substantial portions of their lives in the military. Settled Clans and States will usually have a shifting handful of their elite available for the purposes of the Bureaucracy but will reserve the majority unless a major conflict breaks out. Keepers in smaller colonies serve the dual purpose as the main infantry of their Bureaucracy and petty officers and trainers for militia levels. Cüzytsegir: Literally labelled "Helpers", the Cüzytsegir serve a far more vital purpose than the name would imply; they are often the shock troops of the Bureaucracy. While some of the elite Cöizpäid may be perfered as shock troops in larger battles for their discipline, Cüzytsegir serve the purpose of rangers. Operating as traders or colonists in harsh environments, they are trained for more asymmetric warfare than the Cöizpäid and conditioned for the environments of their colonies often trained to deal with worse through simulation. Further, outside of their small elite, they tend to be seen as more disposable which allows them to serve as shock troops more readily than the Cöizpäid. Ughlaotsuid: Literally "The Called", the Ughlaotsuid are the militia of Bolaemia. Clans and States are expected to be able to raise a "Fleet Levy" where in they must raise a certain number of Ships in order to preserve their position as a Clan certain privileges which one gains as a larger Clan. As the Clan are not permitted to personally hold a military fleet a few small exceptions for outer colonies, they tend to rely on being able to reconstruct and fortify commercial and transport vessels for military service. The numbers which the Bureaucracy can unleash when fully mobilized is rather awe inspiring; unfortunately for them the majority by a long shot are these untrained militias who are largely reserved for defensive purposes. In their conflict against the Kaladians, Ughlaotsuid achieved mixed results. Although not fully mobilized, they managed to consistantly give the Bolaemians the advantage of numbers. Considering their disadvantage as a whole technologically and organizationally against the Solar Republic, they managed to hold up well, yet it was costly all the same and the war was ultimately lost with planets stripped and abandoned wholesale to the Empire. Many fatalistic jokes circulated at the time about this; these will be addressed in Trivia. Since then, the Bureaucracy has renounced the use of the Ughlaotsuid offensively. Prefering them to serve as garrisons with heavy supplimentation from the Cöizpäid. Offensively, they will use the Cüzytsegir and Elite units in order to enact a doctrine of asymmetrical precision warfare. Similarly, they prefer to use speed and strategic bombardment when possible and will tend to suffer if they get caught in a galleon style of warfare which demands resistant hulls and endurance. Major gains were made in previous wars from disabling and boarding technology to capture larger ships from more advanced neighbours; some to be taken back and dissected, others to be repainted and commissioned immediately back the front. Another preference is that within the fleet, heavier battleships have been phased out in favour of heavy stations and carriers which use mass produced drones and fighters to bomb larger enemy ships. Smaller militiaships tend to be heavily equipped with jammer and diversionary technology. In desperation, the Bureaucracy is not above bait and sacrificing militia ships. They will encourage rebellion and support malcontents, both with the direct aid of their elites and with goods and weapons. Otherwise they fight both viciously and defensive, with all citizens given at least some military training, communal bunkers being required in any newly established town and typically constructed in short order in new towns. Numbers; Cöizpäid Dzäwene "Home Guard": 150,000,000 available to Bureaucracy Cüzytsegir Dzäwene "Citizen's Auxiliary": 23,000,000 available Cüzytsegir Vezdämulyne "Colonial Guard": 16,800,000 available Cüzytsegir Chypnine: 21,700,000 available Cüzytsegir Ghzydeötmine; "Gzydeötmine Auxiliary": 13,420,000 available Cüzytsegir Seramine yile, "Terran Auxiliaries" Others : 78,000 Avaialble Militia Numbers Estimated; 900,000,000 Trained 8,000,000,000 Untrained Their standing fleet however is substantially smaller, designed only for the needs of Standing army which is available to the bureaucracy, a standing force of approximately 30 Million. Infrastructure Culture Dzäwenid The Dzäwenid are a highly communal culture, traditionally they have moved great distances through difficult conditions which has forged much of their philosophy and culture. However, their communal bonds are often found more over generations, rather than as an entire civilization; while different generations provide for each other, their infancy and early childhood in water and inability to fly until adulthood hinders inter-generational communication and tends to create stronger bonds within each generation. In spite of this, the Dzäwenid are, with very few exceptions, highly loyal to their philosophy and their elders. Much of their adulthood is still spent on the move, even if it is now from town to town on planes and gliders, with different summer and winter jobs rather than migrating and hunting. While most support the needs and will of the Dzynpzöited to the point that open, individual rebellion is virtually unheard of, there is smaller conflicts that are waged within the walls of the bureaucracy. Particularly, Clanist thinking is popular where various clans threaten to ignore larger scale commands or interests if it is not in their own, treating their Clan's needs as the highest ends rather than the entire Bureaucracy Clanists hold as existing to further the interest of the invovled Clans, rather than visa-versa. Opposite to this is "Universalists" who view the philosophy as the ends in itself and sees the spread of it as their final goal, these are the types more inclined to engage in foreign policy and alliance but are also quite hawkish. Another is between modern anti-materialist schools and traditionalist schools. The former argues for the value of individual life and against acquisition and expansion beyond what is necessary, these tend to consist of more spiritual citzens among the Dzäwenid who hope to abide by the rather ascetic demands of the traditional religion forged by their difficult nomadic history even in the rather abundant times and youths who are concerned with individual welfare and believe scarcity is a thing of the past. While Traditionalist thought supports the Bureaucracy and Clans above individual needs and seeks abundance of resources, harvesting as much as possible without causing damage. Culture tends to be a group event, with "dances" common as they fly through the air in large groups or prayer which typically takes place on the ground with large groups assembled as many as 4 times a day. These are often accompanied by simple music and some times narration as they may serve to recount long tales of days long past and the exploits of Clan founders and heroes. Some have mock fights and even semi-dangerous games. These are rare amongst the settled groups who see this as barbarous, accepting only highly ritualized and stylized interpretations of battles in their narrative dance, often moving slower and in a more measured way. Amongst Travellers however, the dances are lively and often thriving on energy rather than skill and have been known to dissolve into actual brawls on occaisions. This is usually followed by laughter and the sharing of Mesylär, a rich distilled nectar which induces intoxication, amongst those who are deemed to have fought best. Clothing is rare on fully settled planets; historically adopted at various times to show status and wealth, the rejection of these amongst the Clans slowly sent it into decline as it largely proved to merely interfere with flighty. As there isn't much to conceal, most Dzäwenid are typically unclothed where the environment is friendly. They will adorn themselves in body paint for important ceremonies and interclan meetings however. Offworld will vary; on heavier planets they will often require support for their bodies to move at ease and avoid long term damage as well as breathing apparatus. Amongst their own kind, a skeletal structure will serve this end, however in particular harsh environments or amongst other species, a full body concealling suit is prefered in order to emulate the preferences of adornment common to most other flightless species. Dzäwenid tend to prefer smaller planets, moons or even asteroids, leaving larger planets to immigrants and allies. More individualistic clans are often the ones to abandon their homeworld and reorganize on a small asteroid colony. These are known as Vezdämulyd, or Asteroid-Dwellers. Czypnid The Czypnid surrendered and joined the Bureaucracy after a brief war upon realizing they possessed many similarities with their foes. While they are more individualistic, they also have a history of migration due to their cold blood. They tend to be the more mercenary and mercantile of the other three races as a result. This provokes some conflict and distrust with the Dzäwenid. Religion is also the least common among the Czypnid, with most native religions dwindling into obscurity or blending with Dzäwenid religions in order to survive, a mere 23% self-report as religious, though it is believed that higher more do believe in some higher order but either do not recognize it as a religion or do not wish to identify as religious. Music is a major facet of their culture and group gatherings and something most are expected to be able to do. It tends to be rather operatic in nature, but long history and cultural history of it lends itself to combinations and genres which are difficult for outsiders to describe. That said, it tends to be largely vocal in nature, with instruments used but rarely the focal point. Gzydeotmid The Gzydeotmid had their first encounter with the Bureaucracy relatively recently and early in their own development. Many tribes joined the Bureaucracy peaceably with others either provoking war and being disbanded or collapsing due to the sudden advancement and protection over their rivals. The oldest still remember their village's first encounter. As a result, a generation gap has emerged suddenly and dramatically within their culture. The Eldest are split between those fearful of the changes who tried to keep the old ways and the entrepreneurial ones who set off to the stars, most are ill acquainted with technology which has furthered their reputation among the Bureaucracy as dumb but strong primitives. The younger generation, slightly more used to the technology with some better adaptations, are seeking to change that but still find themselves in their parents roles. This has caused a great deal of resentment and many as a result adopt elements of Dzäwenid and Czypnid culture in order to distance themselves from their parents. It is difficult to pin down any unitary Gzydeotmid culture both because of this radical shift and deep divide and as a result, they are going through something of an identity crisis. One element that remains however, is an affection for boteny with native flowers often decorating work and regimental uniforms. Demographics Three Primary Species compose the confederation: The Dzäwenid, Czypnid, and Gzydeotmid. Territory Trivia There is nothing trivial about the bureaucracy. Jokes 1. Two Cüzytsegir were sitting in a refurbished transport, when one noticed the other was weeping over a broadcast; "What is it, sister?" "News from the front, another battalion of Ughlaotsuid have been routed. Survivors are few and greatly wounded." "Why are you crying for the Ughlaotsuid rabble?" "Because once they are gone, we are next!" 2. A Czypnad Cüzytsegir walked into a room of Dzäwenid with a cocky expression. He was holding the reports of the latest military actions. "What are you so happy about?!" One of the Dzäwenid snapped. "It is only a matter of time before we win this war!" The Czypnad confidently declared. "What are you talking about! It was a disaster! Three thousand ughlaotsuid shot dead!" "Yes, and now we need only a few thousand more and they will be out of shells!" Language Notes Nominative: -d, -r Soft Mutation; -e is Genitive Accusative; Soft Mutation, -l Verbs; -rd is 3rd Sing Category:Nations Category:Bolaemia Bureaucracy